topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Monspiet
|-| Base Mode= |-| Indura Mode= Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka: '''Member of The 10 Commandments- "Reticence" '''Classification: Demon Threat level: Dragon Age: 415 Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, was able to regenerate from being cut into chunks), Power Nullification (Can nullify regeneration), Spatial Manipulation (He can swap any objects of roughly equal size or mass within the scope of his power, including himself), Darkness Manipulation (Is one of the most powerful wielders of hellfire in the demon world) Physical strength: Island level+ (Scales to Critical Over Galan) || Country level (Higher than before, physically held Sariel and Tarmiel down on the ground) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (Put holes through Tarmiel's heads) || Country (Knocked out Sariel and Tarmiel at the same time with 1 attack) Durability: Island+ (comparable to Dolor) || Country Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Stronger than Galan) || Higher Intelligence: High Stamina: High. Range': Kilometers Weaknesses: He can get affected by his own commandment. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed. Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Retience" : Unknown Trick Star: Monspeet's innate magic power that allows him to switch two objects with each other. Gokuencho: Monspiet creates a fire bird flying at high speeds capable of vaporizing anything in it's path. This attack is able to follow it's target. Kaijinryu: Monspiet gathers all of his magical power releasing it in a fiery form of a dragon's head. Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban's regeneration. Indura Mode: The true nature of a superior demon which they are able to expose by forming a contract with the darkness in exchange for sacrificing six of the seven hearts they are endowed. Only those with the power level of 50,000+ are able to use this mode. Monspiet takes the odd appearance of an octopus and has ten hands that he can use to trap his opponents and attack from above. There's more stages to this transformation. Keys: Base || Indura mode Category:Male Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:MHS speeds Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Character